


Log 1

by MindfulWrath



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omicron Simon, Suicide mention, duplicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulWrath/pseuds/MindfulWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you win the coin-toss, sometimes you lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Log 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Запись #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288449) by [BlackyDono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono)



I woke up in the wrong body.

I remembered Catherine saying something reassuring—but Catherine was always saying something reassuring, so maybe something really did go wrong.

But I woke up all alone, so maybe it only went wrong for _me._

The dive suit was gone. Catherine and the Omnitool were gone. The doors were locked. That . . .  _thing,_ in the hallways, whatever it was—that was still there, but I don't really count that as someone.

Anyone.

You get bored pretty quick, being all alone. I thought about trying to make it back down to the abyss anyway, without the suit, but there was no machine or anything on the edge of the cliff, just a lot of wires and darkness.

So I guess the climber was gone, too.

I tried calling it back up—it didn't come. Maybe Catherine—and Simon, I guess, the other Simon, because there  _must_ have been another Simon, a  _lucky_ Simon, a Simon who got to live—I guess they broke it, somehow. Maybe they're dead. I'll never know.

I've been reading through things, looking more carefully, trying to find out what happened. It's part of how I decided there is—or was—another Simon, one who got to keep going like I was supposed to. Lucky son of a bitch.

There's a lot of information here. You just have to know where to look, and since I haven't had anything else to do, I've been looking. There's journals, logs—everything. I don't have all the passcodes, but . . . the thing in the hall, the thing the WAU got to, I guess, that thing isn't banging on the door anymore, and maybe I can get around it and find . . . something. Maybe I could go back, to Theta, Upsilon, Lambda—anywhere. There were banks and banks of—of  _people._ People like Brandon Wan. Hell, even having the same conversation over and over again, that would be better than this.

Better than being alone.

I mean, alone with a bunch of screaming robots and breathing corpses, which is kind of worse, but also kind of better, in a way. At least it's not quiet. Terrifying, but not quiet.

I wonder if the other Simon made it. I wonder, if he didn't, if he would come back. I feel like I should have some choice words for him, but I really don't know what I'd say.

How dare you leave me here. How dare you make me wake back up. How dare you come back empty handed.

But it feels . . . empty. Hell, even if  _Catherine_ came back, I'm not sure I'd be able to yell. Being alone like this, it does things to you. I'm starting to understand why Akers lost it. Maybe he didn't have things banging on the door, but. . . . It'd be easy to go nuts down here, even without that.

I'm starting to understand why so many people killed themselves. A quick death is starting to look real nice, compared to however long it'll take for this suit to run out of power.

I wonder what it'll be like, dying. I know I'm going to, it just hasn't really . . . sunk in. Funny to talk about sinking, down here. I wonder if it'd hurt much, sinking into the Abyss and getting crushed. Probably it would. But not for very long, right? Not for very long.

The thing in the hallways would kill me, the thing that screams and cries and is mostly WAU. I've been thinking a lot about who it used to be, about whether they're still in there somewhere, about what it's like. I've been thinking about all those other robots, just wandering around, talking to themselves, stuck in lives that ended a long time ago. Unable to let go. Just having the same conversations with no one, over and over again.

I've been thinking about all the plugs I could've pulled, that I didn't pull. All the people I left out there, alone. I've been thinking maybe I could go back and get them, before it's all over. There's no telling how long they've been out there. I can't help anyone who's been gotten by the WAU—it's keeping them alive and walking, and it'd be suicide to go up against them, even if I had any idea how to kill them. But the others, I could pull the plug. And then make the long, dark fall into the Abyss, and then it'd all be over.

_Holy shit, what was—_

Somebody . . . somebody just opened the airlock, on the side that leads to Tau. Someone either circled around or—or dragged themselves up the cables, all the way from the ocean floor, and—and. . . .

Somebody's coming in.

And if it's me, I'm going to  _kill_ him.

 


End file.
